


Talking to the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, background klance, so cheesy oml, then it goes back to present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: written for shatt week on tumblr day 5: sun/moon





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> and the song related titles continUe

 

            “Welcome to the annual Galaxy Garrison Recruitment Fair! How are you doing today?” Shiro’s cheerful voice continues to amaze Matt as it’s only 8 in the morning and he knows for fact that the other man hasn’t had an ounce of coffee.

            “How on earth are you so awake?” Matt grumbles as he hands out fliers to prospective students filing past their greeter tent. “Because I know for a fact that you were up incredibly late last night, _Takashi_.” Matt smirks as a pink flush spreads across Shiro’s face as the pilot is indubitably remembering how he got a set of bite marks on his neck, which are now conveniently covered by an “official” Galaxy Garrison turtleneck.

            “I’m just a naturally early riser, _Matthew_.” Shiro laughs at his boyfriend’s scandalized face before waving over another lost looking family in the distance. Shiro delivers his standard spiel to the parents then directs them to the information session happening soon, sneakily snatching a leaflet from Matt to hand to the parents before sending them on their way.

            “Okay that was just uncalled for.” Matt pouts for a moment but he does use Shiro’s butterfingers as an excuse to hold hands so he doesn’t really mind.

            “Why’d you pick the morning greeter shift, then?” Shiro asks, tracing little circles with his thumb onto Matt’s hand. Matt leans back, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

            “You know why.” Matt mumbles. “Although if you were free during any of the shifts in the late afternoon I wouldn’t have objected.” Shiro laughs at that and presses a quick kiss to the top of Matt’s head.

            “Sorry, babe. But it’s not like I can pick my flight drill schedule.” Shiro pauses for a moment. “Wait a sec.” He releases Matt’s hand and squats down to rummage through his bag. “Here.” Matt’s entire face lights up as Shiro hands him a thermos full of coffee. “I figured you might want this.” Shiro can’t help but smirk as Matt unscrews the cap gleefully, breathing in the delicious scent.

            “Ahh.” Matt says after taking a thoroughly satisfying sip. “I love you, Shiro.” It’s not like Matt doesn’t say this all the time, because he does. When he wakes up next to Shiro in the morning. When he passes Shiro in the hallway. When he sees Shiro in the dining hall. When he whispers with Shiro during long, boring meetings led by Commander Iverson. But every time he says it, it still sends a little jolt of warmth through Shiro’s body.

            “Just drink up.” Shiro says warmly. “I’d like you to actually be awake before the next wave of parents comes.” Matt punches his boyfriend lightly on the arm for the jab and Shiro’s heart feels like it’s soaring. And even as more and more people approach the tent with questions, Shiro still feels a heat throughout his entire body that has absolutely nothing to do with the weather.

 

…

 

            It’s 2 in the afternoon and by now the fair is in full sway. Shiro doesn’t envy the people still at the greeter tent and is grateful that it’s his last shift of the day. Despite his bravado earlier, he definitely feels like he needs a power nap before his drills and is struggling to be present as he and Matt man the “Family” desk, answering questions about contact and visiting privileges. While the heat of the afternoon is causing Shiro to fade, Matt shines as he talks to people, especially kids.

            “Hi there! What’s your name?” Matt asks a young girl with dark curly hair wearing a purple dress.

            “Ariana.” The girl has a toothy smile and Matt takes a liking to her instantly.

            “Well, Ariana, are you interested in becoming a Galaxy Garrison cadet?” Matt and Shiro both struggle to contain their laughter as the girl rolls her eyes.

            “No. But my lame-o older brother is.” The girl giggles.

            “And what’s your brother’s name?” As Matt asks the question Shiro feels that strange warmth from before again as he watches the conversation.

            “Lance.” Ariana’s face goes from cheerful to sad. “I don’t know why he wants to go to this stupid school all the way out here!” Matt feels his heart break as it looks like Ariana is about to start crying. “I’m gonna miss him too much!” Matt swiftly hands Ariana a tissue and immediately starts trying to calm her down.

            “Shh shhh.” Matt says softly as tears start to leak from the girl’s eyes. “Your brother’s very lucky to be able to come here. It means he’s really smart and he’s gonna be doing something very important for our future.”

            “Really?” Ariana asks through sniffles.

            “Really.” Matt smiles. “And after a month of being a cadet he’ll have full visiting privileges and he’ll be able to visit you whenever he can.” Ariana looks up, her eyes full of hope now. “And of course he’ll be able to call you and skype you all the time! So try not to worry about it.”

            “O-kay.” Ariana nods. “I’ll try.”

            “Oh Ariana there you are!” A tall woman with Ariana’s hair and glasses emerges from the sifting crowds. “We’re leaving soon! And we’ve still got to round up the rest of your siblings.” As Ariana is lead away she shoots Matt a smile and mouths ‘thank you’. Matt waves cheerily. In that moment the strange warmth suddenly makes sense to Shiro. _Matt is like the sun_ , Shiro realizes. It’s a hot and dry day but the only true brightness is coming from the man sitting next to him and Shiro wonders why he’s never noticed before.

            “Shiro. Earth to Shiro.” Matt’s teasing breaks Shiro loose from his thoughts. “Our shift’s ending soon. You alive?” Matt waves his hands in front of Shiro’s face for emphasis.

            “Yeah, yeah.” Shiro swats Matt’s hands away playfully. “I was just thinking. That’s all.”

            “And what were you thinking about?” Matt asks suggestively. Shiro goes red and coughs nervously.

            “It was nothing.”

            “Tell me.” Matt has a dangerous look in his eye and Shiro knows instantly that there’s no way he’s getting out of this.

            “It’s stupid.”

            “Tell me anyway.” Matt looks around to see if there are any approaching parents before reaching over and putting an arm around Shiro’s waist. Shiro sighs, both loving and hating his boyfriend’s persistence.

            “I just thought…”

            “Thought what?”

            “You’re like the sun, Matt.” Shiro is so deep in his own headspace he doesn’t even register Matt’s reaction. “I just. I just feel this warmth when I’m around you all the time. And you just. You just bring light with you everywhere.” Matt feels his heart constricting as Shiro continues to ramble on. “Like in the mornings even when you’re grumpy or when you talk to parents or when you were talking to Ariana. You just. You just illuminate everything around you. And I’m kind of kicking myself for not realizing it sooner.” Matt thinks his heart can’t possibly take much more of this as Shiro continues on. “And…And I know that I’ve had trouble saying it in the past. And I definitely don’t say it as often as you do but…I love you, Matt.” Parents be damned, Matt feels such a surge of emotions that he leans up on his toes, giving Shiro a quick and fierce kiss to the lips before pressing their foreheads together.

            “I love you, too, but I mean you already knew that.” They laugh together, their breath intermingling before reluctantly remembering their surroundings and breaking apart. “I guess this makes you the moon then.” Matt says as they pack up their stuff. “Being my counterpart in the sky and all.”

            “But Matt,” Shiro’s lips quirk up. “If I’m a moon, then who’s gonna fly us to Kerberos?”

            “ _Shiro._ ” Matt laughs through his faux anger and as Shiro interlaces their fingers as they walk, Matt decides that he can’t remember a day more perfect than this one.

…

 

            Matt decides that there are many days he can remember more perfect than this one, but this is one of the best he’s had in a while. He’s out of the Galra prison, he’s been reunited with Katie and is now living in a mystical castle that’s also a ship. He’s also seen Shiro for the first time in months and months, but only briefly before being swarmed by his family and all the other paladins as well as two ‘alteans’ with strange markings under their eyes who apparently own the castle. Matt knows he’s changed as he sits at the dining table, by himself (per request), eating some of the infamous “space goo” with a utensil much like a spoon. He also knows Shiro’s changed. The Galra were not kind to either of them, and Shiro’s lost memories may never be fully repaired, at least, according the older Altean. But how much does he remember? The image of a sunny day flits across his mind and Matt struggles to keep himself composed, setting his food down in frustration.

            “You okay, Matt?” And who should it be at the doorway other than Shiro himself.

            “Fine.” Matt tries to not huff as Shiro makes his way across the room, taking a seat next to Matt. “Now that you’ve finally decided to stop avoiding me.” Shiro is clearly hurt by Matt’s words, but Matt was never one to beat around the bush. “Look Shiro, we’ve both been through a lot, okay? I get that. But…” Matt takes a raspy breath. “I need you to be honest with me. How much of…how much of…” Matt feels like he wants to start sobbing but he refuses to let himself out of spite, out of anger. “how much of _us_ you remember.” Shiro faces softens as Matt continues. “I know… Coran I think his name is? He was saying how you still don’t remember everything and I just. I just need to know, Shiro.” Matt’s tears are flowing freely now. “You owe me that much.” Matt’s voice breaks on the last word and suddenly he feels a hand touching his cheek, a thumb wiping his tears away.

            “Hey, hey,” Shiro says softly. “Look at me.” Matt tentatively lifts his head to gaze directly into Shiro’s eyes. “You’re my sun, remember?” And Matt lets out a sob of relief because a morning of coffee flavored kisses isn’t in his head and Shiro is here, right here in front of him again.

            “Your hair.” Matt says, a smiling peaking out from under the tears.

            “What about it?”

            “It’s white now.” Matt observes. “So I guess it works well with you being my moon.” Shiro smiles widely and Matt feels like his heart is alight, alive with feeling and love and all the stardust in galaxies far and wide. Matt feels like there’s a space in the air to say something, but he doesn’t and instead leans across the table to kiss Shiro, something they did many times on earth. It’s not the same as the memories. Shiro’s lips are more chapped, Matt’s hands are thinner, their noses are bumping together more, but it’s also better. It’s real and true and now Matt understands what people mean when they talk about ‘sparks flying’ as Shiro strokes his cheek. Even after they break apart they don’t speak, too full of each other to say anything, and as it turns out they don’t have to, with Pidge and Lance outside in the hallway breaking the cosmic silence.

            “I knew it! How do you not know your own brother man come _on_.” Lance whoops. “ _Pidge_ , pay up! We had a bet!”

            “I was right about you and Keith, _Lance_ , so I’d shut your quiznak if I were you.” Pidge pauses for a moment. “And how would I pay you any way? I don’t have cash! We’re in space.” Shiro and Matt dissolve into snickers as Lance and Pidge make their way further down the hall, their bickering voices growing quieter and quieter.

            “Some things never change.” Shiro says ruefully.

            “Some times, I’m glad they don’t.” Matt replies before grabbing Shiro and kissing him once more as the castle itself seems to hum with contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on @polaroidpidge


End file.
